borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Claptrap
Claptrap, also known as CL4P-TP, is a helper-type model of robot that helps around friendly areas, such as towns. Role in Storyline Claptraps are met throughout the storyline. They serve a few purposes, the primary of which is to open up the travel points to new areas. They will also notify the player when new missions are available at bounty boards or from certain quest givers, such as Scooter in New Haven. Damaged Claptraps can be found in certain areas, who will give a quest to find a repair kit for them. Once repaired, a Claptrap will give a Backpack SDU that adds three more slots to the players backpack. There are ten Claptraps to rescue in total, which will increase a character's full storage capacity to a maximum of 42 slots. This is invaluable, so it is a good idea to hunt down all of the broken Claptraps. Their location is clued by their continued moaning and complaining. A second claptrap is located in Fyrestone and can be viewed by jumping on top of the weapons shop, however an invisible wall prevents the player from reaching him. Not including the initial repair quest in Fyrestone, there are 10 Claptrap rescues in all: *Sledge's Safe House *The Lost Cave *New Haven *Tetanus Warren *Crazy Earl's Scrapyard *Krom's Canyon * Trash Coast *Old Haven *The Salt Flats *Crimson Fastness For a guide on finding the Claptraps, see the Fully Loaded achievement guide and the Claptrap Rescue Quests. Quotes "Hey, check me out everybody, I'm dancin', I'm dancin'!" "I'm leaking. Oh my God, I'm leaking! There's oil everywhere." (damaged) "I can see through time" (damaged) "I can see... the code" (reference to the matrix, damaged) "Good as new, I think. Am I leaking?" (after repair) "This isn't working" Heard by a claptrap attempting to use a vendor Related Achievements * Fully Loaded Trivia * In the French launch trailer for Borderlands a blue claptrap can be seen at the 2:25 mark. *There is an easter egg in the game where there is a green claptrap, full description of where to find it and picture are here . This is where the the 2nd claptrap is in Fyrestone. *The fact that finding all Claptraps gives you a total of 42 inventory slots may be a reference to Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy book series where the answer to life the universe and everything is 42. *The claptraps' actual name designation is CL4P - TP "but the locals call them claptraps" *Claptraps fear bandits as they use them as target practise,as heard by the inital claptrap you follow before letting you in to Fyrestone. Web Series Pre-Release of the borderlands game, Claptrap was featured in a couple short promotional video clips created by Gearbox. These video clips were nothing to promote game play or other characters, just a form of entertainment from the team. A third part of the series has been created, according to chats with Gearbox Developer Nettle, but has set release. *Part 1 *Part 2 Category:NPCs Category:Claptrap Locations